Falling Angels
by St0rybr00ke
Summary: Connor and Murphy MacManus, AKA The Saints are doing God's duty, taking out a Russian mob boss. But in the process, they come across two young twins who were taken as hostages in a violent exchange between the mob boss. Now Connor and Murphy are on the run while trying to deal with another pair of twins. As if things couldn't get any worse... AU! OC/Murphy OC/Connor


"Gimme the fuckin' smokes, Conn." Murphy muttered to his brother as they sat in the rented car they'd gotten. Connor rolled his eyes at his brother, but he obliged. He dug into his jean pocket and pulled out a carton of cigarettes, handing them over to his twin. Murphy curtly nodded his thanks as he flipped the top open and pulled one of the thin sticks out, shoving it in between his thin lips. He let it hang there as he pulled his lighter out of his coat pocket. He flicked the lighter flame on and stared at it for a moment before he shielded the flame from the wind coming through the open car window and bent down to light his cigarette. He flicked the lighter off and dropped it down into the cupholder as he leaned back in the passenger seat. He inhaled the sweet, familiar taste of nicotine and savored it for as long as he could before he slowly blew it out in a plume of gray smoke. He felt his nerves start to go away and his stomach stop flip flopping. It was like a fucking miracle. He looked over at his blond twin. "Wha' do yah see?" he asked in his heavy Irish accent. Connor watched the house for another moment before he nodded.

"It's all clear, we can get on in there." he muttered. Murphy sighed and nodded as he blew out one last mouthful of sweet smoke before he dropped the cigarette out the window out onto the street. Neither of the twins said a word as they pulled their gloves on in sync and grabbed their guns and rosaries. They both took a deep breath and quickly did a cross across their chest, Connor murmuring a soft prayer to their father above. Murphy got out of the car first and shut the door as quietly as he could. Connor soon joined him. Both of the brothers looked at each other before they nodded and started for the house. There was a meeting there taking place tonight. A infamous Russian mob boss, Boris, and some of his goons would be there tonight. The two twins were planning on taking them down.

"Father in heaven above, bless us and keep us safe as we do yer work." Connor murmured another quiet prayer before he looked up to nod at Murphy. On a mental count of three they both kicked the door in. There was instant commotion. The men inside whipped out their guns and fired at the two men, but Connor and Murphy were faster. First one man fell, then another, and another. Boris, a slim Russian man with beady eyes was the last left standing. He looked around with a wild gaze before he turned tail and ran, obviously heading for an escape. Connor aimed and fired, hitting him in the leg and taking him down. The twins advanced to him and pulled the moaning man to his knees.

"Come on. If yer facin' yer death, might as well go out like a man." Murphy said sarcastically as he saw him quivering and shaking. Connor frowned at his brother before they both moved behind Boris and pointed their guns at his head.

"And Shepherds we shall be For thee, my Lord, for thee. Power hath descended forth from Thy hand Our feet may swiftly carry out Thy commands. So we shall flow a river forth to Thee And teeming with souls shall it ever be. In Nomeni Patri Et Fili," they spoke in unison, pausing to cock their guns. "Spiritus Sancti." they spoke the final words together before they fired and he fell to the ground.

Both brothers pulled their rosaries out along with the pennies out of their pockets. They both moved around the room, crossing the dead mens arms and placing pennies over their eyes. They were working in silence until they heard a dull thump. Instantly the twins whipped their guns out. With just a look at each other, they knew what to do. They kept low and moved fast towards the sound. It was coming from a closet. They both straightened up and placed themselves on either side of the door. They counted to three before they kicked the door in, raising their guns. A muffled feminine shriek was heard along with scrambling.

"Tha fuck?" Connor said with a bewildered expression as he reached out and turned the light on. Both were shocked by the sight that befell them. Two girls, identical twins. Their blond hair was matted with blood and they were covered in bruises. They were tied up like animals with tape over their mouths. One of them was unconscious and unmoving. The other was awake and visibly trembling, tears running down her face as she scrambled back away from Connor and Murphy as best she could. Connor glanced around before he lifted his finger to his lips.  
"Don' worry, lassies. We're not goin' ta hurt you." he said softly. They looked young. Connor knelt down and very slowly approached the girl, holding his hands up in a peaceful gesture. She watched him with a guarded look, but she didn't try to get away as he carefully pulled the tape off her mouth. She looked like she was about to scream for help, but all that came out was a hoarse, choked sound. Connor frowned at her. "Now don' go screamin'. We aren' here ta hurt you." he repeated his statement from earlier. "Murphy, gimme yer knife." he ordered his brother. Murphy didn't argue for once as he handed it to Connor. Connor moved slowly towards her with the knife. She instantly jerked back with a terrified look. Connor sighed. They needed to do this fast before the police got called. "Lassie, I'm just gonna get those handcuffs off." he said in a soothing tone of voice. "Murph, help the other girl." Connor ordered his dark haired twin. Murphy nodded and knelt down beside the other blond. The conscious one instantly panicked, her eyes widening.

"No, you cannot hurt her!" she rasped out. Connor just decided to rip the band-aid off. He reached forward and grabbed her wrists, holding her still as he jammed the tip of the knife into the keyhole. After a bit of wiggling, they popped right off. They'd been digging into her wrists. They were torn up and bloody. He sighed and quickly moved to her feet, doing the same there. Murphy already had her sister free. They were obviously twins. They looked identical.

"See? We're not here to hurt yah." he said. The girl still looked terrified and untrusting. "Look, wha's your name?" he asked her in as gentle voice as he could manage. She hesitated as she rubbed her mangled wrists.

"Rosetta, my name is Rosetta. That is my sister, Sofia." she murmured. Connor picked up an Italian lilt.

"C'mon, Conn. We gotta get the fuck outta here." Murphy reminded him in a sharp voice. Connor nodded.

"Bring them out tah the car, we'll figure this shit out when we get home." he muttered tiredly. Murphy looked like he wanted to argue, but he knew that the police could be there within a few moments and they needed to get out.

"Of course ye get the conscious one. I gotta do all the fuckin' work round here." he muttered before he heaved her unconscious body up over his shoulder and started for the car.

"So who are you girls?" Connor asked Rosetta. Rosetta was sitting on their ratty couch with a wet towel held against her lips. Her bright blue eyes flickered to the ground and she didn't answer. Connor sighed.

"Spit it out, lassie, we jus' wan' ta know." Murphy snapped at her. Rosetta frowned at him.

"I already told you. My name is Rosetta. Rosetta Corti." she breathed out the last part so quiet that Connor and Murphy had to strain. As soon as they registered it however they both looked shocked.

"Corti? Like Don Corti?" Connor scoffed disbelievingly. Rosetta nodded.

"That is who I was speaking of." she said softly. Murphy grabbed his brother's arm and dragged him away from the girl.

"Didja hear her, Connor? Fuckin' Don Corti's daughters!" he whispered loudly.

"I fuckin' know! I heard her... Why do ye think Boris had them?" he asked.

"Because he killed our father." piped up the soft voice from the couch. Rosetta was looking down at her sister with a mournful expression as her eyes scanned all the wounds that had been inflicted. Murphy and Connor shifted slightly.

"Wha' do yah mean?" Murphy asked after a moment. Rosetta gave a very quiet sigh before she pushed her disheveled blond hair aside.

"It means that he killed our father. Boris had a grudge against our father and killed him, taking us hostage." she explained. "They are going to be after us now." she sounded frightened at this. Connor sighed and turned to Murphy with a look that Murphy knew well.

"Oh no, Conn, no! We can' help them! You heard tha girl, somebody's after them!" he whispered. Connor frowned at him.

"So wha'? We jus' leave two young girls tah die? Don' ya remember our promise? Rid those who are evil and help those who are weak."

"But wha' if they are evil? Ye heard them, their Da's Don Corti." Murphy hissed under his breath. Connor sighed and shook his head.

"We're helpin' them, Murph. No arguin'."

_**A/N: SO I have been OBSESSED with the Boondock Saints recently. I watched the first movie four times just today. Please review! Reviews make a happy writer which means faster updates c:**_


End file.
